Highlander
Highlanders also known as Passmen and Drus'tarn are a race of Humans that descend from the mountain province of Highpass. History Slavery Created by the Gelldir to increase their slave humans back in 1500 elven rule, the Highlanders where produced to be miners, labourers and woodsman around Highpass province which in that time was known to as Reho. ''Their '' Highlanders didn't take the name of "Highlander" until 250 ER, for 750 years the Highlanders worked harshly and untreated for their Gelldir masters until they where smuggled weapons by the Viri and Briari and they revolted, freeing themselves and killing off the Gelldir slavers. The Gelldir, now striking with the sudden outbreak of Avari slaves rebeling, they where drawn off the Highlander outbreak and left them to keep the Highlands. As they beleived their people would just kill themselves over eventually. Which the Highlanders almost years. Creation of the Clans Following the years after their revolt against the Gelldir and managing to drive them out of Highpass, the Highlanders did as what the Gelldir believe they would do, they spilntered into several small clan all across the province, each taking a chieftain and portion of lands for their clan. For over 1000 years, these clans fought, allied and died defending or taking over clan's lands and people in the pursuit of dominance over highpass. However, even to that they allways banded together when news that the Gelldir planed an campaign to retake the region, and each time they where successful in haulting the grey elves's advance. Darkening When the Darkening came about on Terfall, no real attention was paid to it by the Highlanders, for they had their own problems with the waring clans to deal with, they did however note that the Gelldir had not struck them for several hundred years or so and notices from the eastern slopes that a new human nation has been spotted on the forest floor. Highpass Conflict In 89PD roughly, when only 3 of the original highland clans remained; the Njords , the Taks and the Baers which had roughly a 33% spilt over the province of Highpass, that a conflict would erupt in Highpass that the highlanders had not forseen since their original revolution against their grey elf slavers. 2 armies marched into the snow capped region the Hahaskan Empire from the east had sent an army to conquere the highland region and its people, whilst retaliating this threat and also hopes to take the region, the Kingdom of Stars had also sent an army. The settlements belonging to the 3 clans where quickly being captured or raided by the 2 armies Appearance Culture Before the creation of the Highland Republic in 92PD, the Highlanders lived in several dotted clans across the Highpass region. They where unorganised and often fought between one another clan for power, food, leisure. Many tales where Names Highlander names are usually distinct from other nations's naming process, depending on if the Highlander is of foreign origin or has a legendary dating back to the Clans. First names for Highlanders are usually derived from Gaelic, Scottish or Irish languages, but unlike Dwarven names, they are easier to pronounce in common. Names like this include Kristin, Sean, Cameron, Kyle, Brenda, Erica, Laire and Billy. Second names for Highlanders are more distinct and don't usually deviate it terms of wording. They often come with the opening of Mac, Mc or O' ''however the latter is less common then the previous 2. However depending on the Barony families, their last name is derived from the clan that there forefathers were leaders of which formed the ''Baronship, such as the Baers, the Bernes, the Dracos and the Camers. Affliations Inspiration Highlanders are inspired by the sterotypical view of the Scottish highland clans and the rabble of william wallace. Both for their mountainous region, their identical appearance to their cousin Njordsirs and love of kilts, claymores, bagpipes and all manner of other scottish relics. '''KingKatanova '''formed the basis of the Highlanders through the creation of what is now Highpass in Titan Land Fall of Kingdoms. Where between what was Lana Falls and Eskus lied a icy mountain pass which was inhabited by Vampires. The highlander trait of scotland came from his love of scottish highland attire and his scottish ancestray. The republic was born from that and originally it was just appearing like another image of the Katanovians but eventally it became taking a life of its own for its extensive and developed characters hailing from that province. Namely Mardrake Transfer. References * https://heroineimages.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/highlander Category:Humans Category:Highlanders Category:Highland Republic Category:Regime of Blood Category:Hahaskan Empire Category:Highpass Category:Kingdom of Stars